Grey Necklace
by azerolee
Summary: "Jika saja dia menyadarinya lebih awal, jika saja dia takkan pernah melangkahkan kakinya. Saat itu, mungkin akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya."- Minyoon Mini Fanfiction. Boyxboy. Park Jimin / Min Yoongi. [Prev; Black Shirt]
1. Pink Snapback-MinYoon

.

Pink Snapback

.

Aerolee

.

 _ **Warning!**_

 _(Typo everywhere, EYD Failed)_

 _._

 _BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Romance | PG-15_

 _._

Min Yoongi | Park Jimin

 _._

 _ **Don't Like?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Plagiarize**_

 _ **.**_

 _Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua masing-masing, dan juga milik Tuhan._

 _Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

 _._

 _._

 _Nb: Fanfic ini sudah pernah saya publish di wattpad pribadi dengan main cast yang berbeda. Sengaja saya ubah main cast menjadi otp kesayangan._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berwarna pirang itu sedang mengetuk-ketukan salah satu kakinya pada aspal. Nampak jelas jika laki-laki itu merasa sangat bosan, ia sekali-kali mengecek ponselnya kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Min Yoongi, nama laki-laki itu. Seorang siswa fakultas hukum internasional. Sesederhana itu.

Yoongi masih terus menggerutu ditempatnya, kira-kira sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia berdiri di halte bus untuk menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya. Namun orang itu sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya dan membuat Yoongi kembali menggerutu seraya menekan beberapa nomor pada ponselnya dengan kesal.

"Aku hampir kering disini, dimana kau?" Cerca Yoongi ketika terdengar suara dari ujung sambungan. Kening Yoongi berkerut samar mendengar ucapan seseorang diujung sambungan, setelah itu mendengus dan menutup sambungan.

"Dasar laki-laki gila kerja." Yoongi melangkah meninggalkan halte dengan wajah berkerut masam. Moodnya sedang buruk sekarang, ditambah seseorang yang sudah rela ditunggunya setengah jam itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pengorbanan Yoongi yang dengan tulus meminta cuti untuk sehari demi menghabiskan waktu dengan laki-laki itu. Dasar _workaholic_.

Dan disini lah Yoongi berada, disebuah mall yang berada di kawasan Gangnam. Sebenarnya Yoongi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghabiskan uangnya hari ini. Tapi berhubung moodnya sedang butuh refreshing, mungkin sedikit berbelanja tidak buruk.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mengelilingi mall dengan sesekali memasuki beberapa toko dan keluar dengan membawa kantong belanjaan. Tanpa menghiraukan ponselnya yang sejak empat puluh menit yang lalu terus berdering.

.

.

.

.  
Park Jimin melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah, memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan raut wajah letih.

"Kemana dia," geramnya.

Siapa yang tidak akan kesal jika panggilanmu diabaikan saja oleh seseorang? Bahkan sudah hampir sepuluh kali Jimin menghubungi nomor yang ia setting menjadi panggilan cepat nomor duanya itu.

Jimin hendak mematikan ponselnya namun sedetik kemudian ia menyalakan kembali ponselnya itu dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Menyusahkan."

.

.

.

.  
Yoongi berbelok memasuki salah satu toko pakaian, ia sempat melihat beberapa baju dan mencobanya sesekali. Namun belum ada satu pun pakaian atau aksesoris lainnya yang ia masukkan ke dalam kantong belanjaan.

Ia berjalan menuju deretan snapback, matanya langsung terpaku pada salah satu snapback berwarna pink. Entah kenapa ia teringat Jimin begitu saja.

Benar, Jimin. Seorang lelaki gila kerja yang membuat Yoongi harus berakhir di mall seperti ini. Tidak ada hubungan khusus diantara mereka, hanya sekedar teman akrab sejak sekolah menengah pertama.

Namun Yoongi tidak ingin bersikap munafik, jujur saja ia sudah menyukai Jimin sejak dulu. Ia akan selalu menyempatkan waktu berharganya hanya untuk sekedar menemani Jimin meminum kopi. Sesederhana itu, namun sudah begitu cukup baginya. Ia tidak akan pernah meminta lebih, karena ia tahu Jimin hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman baik.

Yoongi terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil snapback itu dan membawanya ke meja kasir.

Sudah hampir dua jam Yoongi mengitari mall. Kaki-kakinya sudah terasa pegal sekarang, tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi menduduki sebuah bangku di depan mall tersebut. Kakinya butuh istirahat dan tubuhnya sudah berkeringat banyak sejak tadi, siapa sangka mengitari mall dengan menggunakan jaket tebalnya ini dapat membuatnya kelelahan dan kepanasan di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Lepas jaketmu, kau terlihat seperti kepiting rebus sekarang."

Yoongi menoleh, matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati Jimin tengah duduk bersila tangan di sampingnya dengan menggunakan sebuah snapback dan sweater yang dibalut jaket hitam tipis.

Sejak kapan laki-laki _orange_ ini duduk disini? Apa jangan-jangan Jimin sudah berada disitu sebelum Yoongi duduk? Yoongi benar-benar tidak sempat memperhatikan sekitarnya saat itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa Jimin berada disini?

Jimin menghela napas, "Dimana ponselmu? Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu lebih dari sepuluh kali kau tahu," Jimin sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, hendak menatap Yoongi, "Hari ini kau cukup membuatku khawatir."

Yoongi lagi-lagi terbelalak. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil benda berwarna silver itu, dan benar saja ada dua belas panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jimin. Salahkan dia yang terlalu asik mengitari mall tanpa peduli deringan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku disini?" Yoongi berbicara sedikit memekik, sedetik kemudian ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia meminta maaf bukan meluncurkan pertanyaan kepada Jimin.

"Dari sini," Jimin menunjukkan ponselnya dihadapan Yoongi lalu berkata, "Aku sempat memasang _gps_ di ponselmu saat natal kemarin."

Mendengar itu Yoongi memukul bahu Jimin, "Dasar pencuri privasi, penguntit kencur!"

"Aku penguntit tampan, apa salahnya?"

"Mati saja kau Park!"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mati hanya karena kata-katamu. Tapi aku bisa mati jika aku kehilanganmu."

Yoongi membeku. Menatap Jimin dengan was-was, "Kau terlalu berlebihan Jimin."

"Apa kau ingin mendengarnya lebih rinci?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu aku ini seorang _workaholic_ kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "aku sangat tahu itu."

"Pecinta kopi."

Yoongi mengangguk lagi.

"Sampai-sampai aku harus memesan lebih dari lima kopi seharinya karena pekerjaan."

Yoongi berdeham, mengiyakan.

"Dan hanya ada satu orang yang berani membentakku ketika aku sakit. Dan orang itu adalah kau."

Yoongi dapat merasakan pipinya memerah dan dadanya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia hanya diam dan menatap Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum, membawa tangan Yoongi dalam genggamannya. "Kau akan selalu dengan senang hati merelakan waktu berhargamu hanya untuk menemaniku pergi meminum kopi. Jika kau tidak ada, mungkin dari dulu aku sudah tergeletak lemah di rumah sakit setiap minggunya."

"Jadi, aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. _Would you be my_ _light_ _,_ _Min Yoongi_ _?_ "

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, ia masih mencerna kata-kata Jimin. Ini terlalu mendadak, rasa sakit pada kakinya seolah hilang begitu saja ketika iris kelam milik Jimin tertangkap oleh iris coklat miliknya.

Yoongi terkekeh, menghilangkan kecanggungan yang sempat mengelilingi keduanya.

"Jadi aku hanya sebagai pelengkap saja?"

Mendengar itu Jimin menggeleng cepat, "Bukan begitu maksudku, kau terla—"

Yoongi mengangkat jari telunjuknya, memotong perkataan Jimin. Ia terkekeh sebelum mengambil sesuatu dari salah satu kantong belanjaannya lalu memberikannya pada Jimin.

"Kau tahu artinya kan?"

Jimin menatap sebuah snapback berwarna pink bertuliskan _For You_ yang baru saja Yoongi berikan kepadanya.

Mengerti akan maksud pria di hadapannya itu Jimin tersenyum lebar. Tangannya terulur menarik Yoongi dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Warna pink melambangkan hati yang identik dengan kata cinta. Sejak kapan kau mengerti hal ini?" Jimin mencubit hidung Yoongi gemas.

"Hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan." Yoongi terkekeh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongiku yang bodoh."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park-menyebalkan-Jimin"—

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Entah kenapa dari kemarin ngebet pengen bikin mini fics romance tentang minyoon, dan jadilah ini kekeke

Sebenarnya versi aslinya itu straight cast Seok Jin x OC dan udah aku post di wattpad pribadiku, tapi aku pikir-pikir manis juga kalau aku remake jadi versi minyoonnya /maapkeun xD

Rencana ini mau aku buat mini fics per episodenya, terserah sih mau otp siapa aja. pokoknya ini khusus minifics yang mau request otp buat chapter selanjutnya. hayuk bilang aja di kotak review. otp terbanyak aku pilih jadi cast selanjutnya~

Request alur/plot cerita juga boleh yuk~

Ditunggu ya! ;)

Yosh,

Mind to Review?


	2. Black Shirt-MinYoon

.

Black Shirt

.

Aerolee

.

 _ **Warning!**_

 _(Typo everywhere, EYD Failed)_

 _._

 _BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Romance | PG-15_

 _._

Min Yoongi | Park Jimin

 _._

 _ **Don't Like?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Plagiarize**_

 _ **.**_

 _Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua masing-masing, dan juga milik Tuhan._

 _Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

 _._

 _._

 _Nb: setiap chapter akan berbeda judul dan alur._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Bkumamon :_** _Bukankah itu berlebihan? Ya, maksudku kau terlalu terobsesi dengan warna hitam._

 _ **BlackJ :**_ _Apa salahnya? Hitam itu penuh misteri._

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Kau tidak suka warna hitam ya?_

 _ **Bkumamon**_ _: Bukan!_

 _ **Bkumamon**_ _: Hanya saja warna hitam membuatku teringat dengan kegelapan._

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Kegelapan?_

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Wah sepertinya aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang phobia akan gelap._

 _ **Bkumamon**_ _: Memang_

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Kau harus bertemu denganku, akan kusembuhkan pobhiamu_

 _ **Bkumamon**_ _: Ya, agar aku bisa mengguyurmu dengan pemutih pakaian supaya otakmu yang penuh hitam itu menjadi putih -_-_

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Kumamonku yang imut sadis sekali __

 _ **Bkumamon**_ _: Najis-_-_

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Tapi jujur, aku ingin bertemu denganmu~_

 ** _BlackJ_** _: Aku penasaran seperti apa kumamonku yang imut ini~_

 _ **Bkumamon**_ _: Dalam mimpimu Black! -_-_

Yoongi menatap layar laptop berukuran empat belas inchi itu dengan wajah masam yang tertekuk. Tangannya masih dengan lincah menari di atas tuts keyboard miliknya, membalas pesan dari seseorang yang menjadi temannya di dunia maya.

Sesekali laki-laki berkulit pucat itu tersenyum, mengumpat, dan tertawa hanya karena balasan aneh yang menggelitik dari seseorang bernama BlackJ itu. Seseorang yang kira-kira sudah tiga bulan lamanya menjadi teman _chatting_ nya, awalnya Yoongi bermain aplikasi chat itu hanya sekedar untuk mengisi waktu luangnya atau jika ia sedang merasa jenuh dengan urusan osis. Tetapi sekarang bahkan setiap malam Yoongi akan menyempatkan waktu berharganya untuk menyapa dan mengobrol dengan akun bernama **BlackJ** itu.

Suara dentingan kecil penanda masuknya sebuah pesan membuat Yoongi kembali tersenyum, dengan cekatan ia mengarahkan _cursor_ nya.

 ** _BlackJ_** _: Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, kau tidak tidur?_

 _ **Bkumamon**_ _: Ah kau benar, aku harus cepat tidur kalau tidak ingin terlambat besok._

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Baiklah, night my kumamoniee~_

 _ **Bkumamon**_ _: Okay, see you._

"Okay, saatnya kembali ke dunia nyata." Yoongi berseru, menutup laptopnya, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya yang pegal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keparat kau Jung Hoseok! Mana laporan keuangan bulan ini? Makan janji busukmu itu," Suara penuh intimidasi itu menggelegar di penjuru ruang osis Yongsan High School. Jung Hoseok sebagai dalang dari amukan itu hanya bisa meringis mengasihani kupingnya yang sekarang sudah berdenging.

"Aku benar-benar sudah menyelesaikannya _hyung_ , tapi entah bagaimana buku itu hilang bak lenyap ditelan bumi," Hoseok menjawab sekenanya.

Yang lebih tua itu semakin menggeram marah, menyumpah serapahi Hoseok dengan segala kecerobohannya, "Setidaknya kau punya salinannya!"

"Sudahlah Yoongi, mungkin Hoseok lupa menaruhnya dimana." Sebagai seorang wakil ketua Kim Namjoon maju, menengahi perdebatan antara Yoongi dan Hoseok.

"Maaf _hyung_ , aku akan mencarinya lagi sekarang."

"Cepat! Aku membutuhkannya hari ini."

"Ketua, maaf. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Yoongi menoleh, menatap datar Hwan Jae yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Siapa?"

"Park Jimin."

Yoongi berdesis, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Bilang saja aku sedang memimpin sidang."

"Tapi ketua— dia sudah masuk."

Sontak seluruh anggota rapat menjatuhkan pandangan mereka ke arah seorang anak laki-laki yang dengan mantapnya berjalan mendekati tempat Yoongi dengan ekspresi wajah yang benar-benar menyebalkan menurut Yoongi. Laki-laki itu berkacak pinggang, menatap Yoongi penuh dengan sorot menantang, sepertinya anak ini benar-benar perlu di beri hukuman yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi? Apa urusanmu?"

Lelaki bernama Park Jimin itu menatap remeh ke arah Yoongi, lalu berkata, "Aku sudah membersihkan seluruh toilet di sekolah ini, tidak ada hal yang spesial. Aku hanya ingin melaporkannya padamu, dan aku sangat berterima kasih dengan hukumanmu itu."

Yoongi hanya berdesis, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk cepat-cepat enyah dari hadapannya. Namun dasarnya Park Jimin adalah berandalan yang keras kepala, laki-laki itu hanya menggeser tubuhnya dan duduk di salah satu bangku pengurus osis yang kebetulan tidak hadir saat itu. Semua orang disana menatap Jimin was-was, bagaimana tidak? Dengan dia melakukan itu jelas-jelas akan menyulut api kemarahan Yoongi yang sempat mereda sesaat. Dan demi Tuhan Yoongi dikenal sebagai ketua osis yang keras dan kejam, dia tidak akan segan-segan menyemburkan amukannya kepada siapapun itu yang telah berbuat menyimpang di hadapannya. Matilah kau Park Jimin— semua orang di sana membatin kalimat yang sama.

"PARK JIMIN!—Benar kan— KEMBALI KE KELASMU SEKARANG! BERANDALAN BRENGSEK, KAU MENGOTORI RUANG RAPATKU YANG SUCI DENGAN BOKONG KOTORMU ITU! DEMI TUHAN."

Yoongi berteriak dengan satu tarikan napas, membuat seluruh anggota osis yang lain refleks menutup kuping mereka masing-masing dan mengasihani kuping mereka yang malang— katakan Park Jimin benar-benar bodoh, lelaki itu tetap bergeming, seakan-akan teriakan Yoongi yang hampir menghancurkan ruang rapat itu hanya angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

Yoongi kembali menggeram, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah yang memuncak. Lelaki ini benar-benar perlu diberi pelajaran tata krama yang lebih, atau perlu lelaki ini harus mendapat les privat tata krama. Dengan sekali tarikan Yoongi menarik kerah belakang Jimin dan membuat lelaki itu tersungkur ke belakang, mengabaikan rintihan tertahan yang keluar dari bibir berandalan itu.

"KIM NAMJOON CEPAT SINGKIRKAN SAMPAH INI!"

Namjoon hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara, kemudian menyeret Jimin keluar dari ruang rapat. Dan betapa murkanya Yoongi ketika lelaki itu masih sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata _cheesy_ yang membuatnya hampir menumpahkan seluruh sumpah serapahnya.

"Kau terlihat manis ketua."

Sebelum akhirnya Jimin benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan bernuansa putih tulang itu.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _BlackJ_** _: Bagaimana harimu kumamoniee~_

 _ **Bkumamon**_ _: Buruk seperti biasanya-_-_

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Heeh~ Kau memang kaku ya_

 _ **Bkumamon**_ _: Apa peduliku-_-_

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Aku semakin ingin bertemu dengamu~_

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Kau pasti terlihat sangat imut_

 _ **Bkumamon**_ _: Ingatkan aku untuk membungkus mulut cheesymu itu saat kita bertemu nanti -.-_

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Sadis ._

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Sungguh aku ingin bertemu denganmu._

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Selasa depan, pukul tujuh malam, di cafe garden?_

 _ **Bkumamon**_ _: Sepertinya bisa, jadwalku kosong._

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Bagus._

 _ **BlackJ**_ _: Aku tidak sabar ._

 _ **Bkumamon**_ _: Mulai deh -_-_

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengatur deru napasnya, siapa sangka berlari selama hampir tiga puluh menit dapat menguras habis tenaganya. Jika saja kalau bukan karena Park Jimin, mungkin sekarang Yoongi sudah duduk dengan tenangnya di singgahsana miliknya. Benar, Park Jimin— seorang siswa dari kelas 2-7 yang memiliki masalah berturut-turut dengan osis maupun dewan guru. Satu-satunya siswa yang memiliki catatan kriminal terbanyak sepanjang sejarah. Singkat kata; musuh bebuyutan seorang Min Yoongi.

Awalnya Yoongi tidak terlalu peduli dengan catatan kenakalan yang dilakukan oleh Jimin, namun sejak lelaki bersurai langit senja itu menjadikannya sebagai bahan penampungan kata-kata _cheesy_ nya membuat Yoongi menaikkan bendera perang kepada Jimin detik itu juga.

Dan di sinilah mereka, di sebuah lorong tergelap sekolah. Dengan Jimin yang sibuk dengan cat dan kuasnya, sedangkan Yoongi duduk bertopang dagu mengawasi. Anggap saja Yoongi berhasil menyeret Jimin dari hasil kejar-kejarannya selama tiga puluh menit itu, dan memberikan hukuman mengecat tembok lorong tergelap sepulang sekolah.

"Kalau mengantuk, tidur saja."

Yoongi yang awalnya hampir terkatuk tembok itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap Jimin dengan mata yang disipitkan— seperti biasa, mengawasi layaknya anjing penjaga yang sedang mengawasi tahanan polisi. Sebenarnya Yoongi sedikit sangsi karena tertangkap basah tengah terkantuk-kantuk dan hampir terkatuk tembok jika saja suara lelaki itu tidak mengagetkannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk berbicara dan melihat ke sekeliling? Lanjutkan hukumanmu. Kau menyita banyak waktu berhargaku."

Tapi memang dasarnya dia adalah seorang Min Yoongi, mengakui jika ia mengantuk sekarangpun adalah hal yang paling pantang, bahkan di hadapan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Yoongi melirik jam analog miliknya. Hampir pukul enam malam— bukankah hari ini hari selasa? Sial, Yoongi hampir lupa. Ia memiliki janji dengan Black satu jam lagi, namun sialnya ia masih terjebak dengan Park pembuat onar itu disini. Yoongi tidak bisa meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja, karena jika dia melakukan itu sama saja dengan memberikan Jimin kebebasan dari hukumannya.

Benar-benar menyusahkan. Yoongi kembali bertopang dagu, masih dengan kegiatannya yang mengawasi Jimin. Hampir seperempat bagian lagi dan dinding lorong itu akan terbalut cat dengan sempurna. Dalam hati Yoongi sedikit senang, jika Jimin dapat menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, maka dia akan lebih cepat pula menemui Black di cafe.

"Hei berandal, kau tidak bisa mengecat lebih cepat?"

"Kenapa? Kau bosan? Sudah kubilang lebih baik—"

"Tidak usah terlalu banyak bicara, cepat selesaikan. Aku punya urusan setengah jam lagi." Potong Yoongi dengan nada penuh intimidasi di dalamnya.

Mendengar itu membuat Jimin reflek menoleh, dan membuat Yoongi sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Menyadari ekspresi Yoongi, segera Jimin kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa detik itu sebelum Yoongi kembali menyuarakan sumpah serapahnya.

Tepat setengah jam kemudian Jimin baru menyelesaikan hukumannya, lelaki itu tampak membersihkan perabotannya dan menghampiri Yoongi setelahnya.

"Kau bilang tadi jika ada urusan pukul tujuh? Yah, jika kau tidak keberatan aku bisa mengantarmu mengingat aku juga mempunyai urusan setelah ini." Kata Jimin ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di area parkir.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sedangkan Jimin? Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil sebelum berlari untuk mengambil mobil sportnya.

Awalnya Yoongi ingin menolak ajakan itu mentah-mentah, tapi jika dipikir-pikir ia sudah sangat terlambat sekarang. mungkin saja Black sudah menunggunya dari tadi, dan bahkan Yoongi lupa untuk mengabarinya karena terlalu sibuk mengawasi kutu menyebalkan itu. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan memanfaatkan tumpangan geratis?

Yoongi mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya, berniat untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada Black.

 ** _Bkumamon_** _: Black, sepertinya aku akan datang terlambat. Apa kau sudah menunggu disana?_

 ** _BlackJ_** _: Kebetulan aku juga akan datang terlambat, tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Tapi akan aku pastikan sampai di sana sepuluh menit lagi ;)_

 ** _Bkumamon_** _: Tidak usah terburu-buru, aku baru akan berangkat-_-_

 ** _BlackJ_** _: Demi kumamonku~ aku rela~~~_

 ** _Bkumamon_** _: Ingin aku tampar ya? =_=_

 ** _BlackJ_** _: Hehehe~ tidak tidak, aku berangkat sekarang. sampai bertemu nanti!_

Yoongi baru akan membalas pesannya sebelum sebuah lampu sorot membuatnya menyipitkan mata silau. Ia mendongak dan melihat Jimin yang sudah melambai ke arahnya dan sepertinya Jimin sudah mengganti bajunya. Karena kini lelaki itu sudah berbalut kaos berwarna hitam yang pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya- hal itu mengingatkan Yoongi dengan sesuatu hal.

"Dimana?"

" _Café Garden_."

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga mempunyai urusan di sana. Apa jangan-jangan kita jodoh?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, seakan kebal dengan kata-kata _cheesy_ dari mulut Park Jimin— yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki bersurai paling mencolok dengan warna jingganya itu.

"Tutup mulutmu dan kemudikan mobilmu."

"Baiklah.. baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Yoongi terus menggenggam ponselnya. Benar. Sebentar lagi ia akan tahu siapa Black sebenarnya, siapa lelaki dibalik nama BlackJ itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yoongi berdesir, bagaimana jika ia sudah bertemu nanti? Sangat tidak lucu jika tampang bodohnya dilihat oleh orang yang entah sejak kapan berhasil mengambil hatinya itu.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang nampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Jimin terlihat sesekali melirik lelaki di sampingnya. Tersenyum sesaat sebelum kembali menatap jalan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa isi dari otak seorang Park Jimin— seluruh siswa tahu jika Jimin adalah siswa yang cukup pandai dengan peringkat yang tidak pernah turun dari lima besar, tapi dibandingkan dengan prestasinya dalam bidang akademik, Jimin lebih mencolok dengan ulah berandalnya yang membuat nilai dirinya dimata orang-orang menjadi bertolak belakang.

Yoongi hampir tersentak kala mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Jimin mendadak berhenti di sebuah lorong gelap yang entah Yoongi juga tidak tahu sedang berada dimana mereka sekarang.

Hanya sebuah kegelapan yang ia lihat.

Dan Yoongi benar-benar benci kegelapan.

"Bedebah sialan, kenapa kau memberhentikan mobilmu disini?" Protes Yoongi dengan menyalakan senter ponselnya.

Jimin hanya bergeming, melirik Yoongi tanpa minat. Dan menarik Yoongi keluar dari mobil. "Ikut aku."

"Apa-apaan? Kau menculikku? Brengsek lepaskan aku!"

Yoongi terus meronta dalam genggaman Jimin. Sial, cengkraman lelaki ini benar-benar kuat.

"Kau terus berkata jika kau takut kegelapan, apa setelah ini kau masih tetap mengatakan hal itu?" Jimin menarik Yoongi ke arah samping mobil, dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan lelaki yang beberapa bulan ini berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya ya?"

Yoongi yang sudah kalut dengan keadaan gelap gulita tidak memerhatikan Jimin, dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran bodohnya tentang gelap. Bergerak tidak nyaman dalam posisinya, dengan peluh yang sudah mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Demi apapun, Yoongi benar-benar benci kegelapan. Karena gelap identik dengan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan.

"Hey." Jimin memanggil. Namun Yoongi masih tetap bergeming, mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Hei ketua."

"Oh Min Yoongi." Panggilnya lagi.

Merasa jengah, dengan sedikit paksaan Jimin menangkup pipi Yoongi. Memaksa lelaki itu untuk menatap ke arahnya. Dan berhasil— Yoongi spontan membuka matanya. Dan hal pertama yang dilihat oleh seorang Min Yoongi adalah wajah tampan Jimin yang bersinar akibat paantulan cahaya dari rembulan. Dan tanpa sadar membuatnya menahan napas beberapa detik.

Jimin tersenyum, "Jangan tutup matamu, alihkan pandanganmu ke atas. Dan beri tahu aku apa yang kau lihat."

Awalnya Yoongi sempat ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia mendongak mengikuti instruksi Jimin. Lelaki bersurai blue mint itu ternganga, apa yang di lihatnya sekarang benar-benar membuatnya takjub.

 _Hal yang awalnya gelap dan menyeramkan, akan terlihat sangat indah dan menakjubkan dengan adanya pelengkap kelap-kelip bintang dan rembulan yang menghiasi langit._

Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Setelah cukup melihat hal baru untuknya, segera Yoongi kembali menatap Jimin. "Aku melihat... surga."

Jimin terkekeh, "Sudah kubilang kan? Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta dengan sisi lain dari kegelapan yang kau bilang sangat menyeramkan. Dan _see_ , kau menyukainya."

Tunggu dulu... kata-kata ini... Yoongi seperti pernah mendengarnya— _Black?_

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Yoongi, Jimin hanya tersenyum. Memberanikan diri untuk mengusak surai lembut Yoongi. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku ya kumamon?"

"Black?"

"Ya... ini aku"

"Bagaimana bisa, kau Park brengsek adalah Black?" Tanya Yoongi tidak percaya, kentara dari nada suaranya yang tercekat dan sedikit meninggi. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Heeh~ kau tidak percaya?" Jimin merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah _chat room_ ke arah Yoongi. "Sekarang kau percaya kan?"

Yoongi hanya diam, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Jadi selama ini Black adalah Jimin? Dan Jimin adalah Black? Jadi... orang yang telah ia jadikan tempat berlabuh adalah Park Jimin? Tunggu, ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Dia jatuh hati kepada berandal sekolah yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya?

Sungguh, dunia sempit sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang." Yoongi bergumam.

Mendengar itu Jimin langsung menarik Yoongi dalam dekapannya, "Tidak perlu berpikir kau harus bertindak seperti apa, percayakan kepada hatimu. Aku senang bisa melihatmu secara langsung dan meluapkan perasaanku secara langsung, tanpa harus berdiri di balik topeng."

Tak bisa di pungkiri Yoongi dapat merasa sangat nyaman dalam pelukan Jimin. Ia membalas pelukan Jimin, dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

"Aku juga membencimu, Black bodoh."

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Ini mini fics bukan sih? kayaknya kepanjangan ya? hehe.

Oh ya, jangan bingung kalau judulnya yang awalnya Pink Snapback berubah menjadi Black shirt kekeke~ Karena emg rencananya, judul induk akan mengikuti judul fics yg di update. kayaknya bahasaku terlalu ruwet(?) nggak ngerti ya? sama. yaudah ikutin aja ya. /g xD

Pertama, Thank you so much buat review yang hamdalah hampir semuanya positif di chapter sebelumnya. aku terharu ㅠㅠ

Kedua, karena kemarin kebanyakan ngevote yoonmin, jadi deh chapter ini castnya yoonmin /yeay! request otp masih diperbolehkan kok, seperti biasa request terbanyak akan al buat cast di chapter selanjutnya yg entah kapan(?) xD

Ketiga, kayaknya ini endingnya kecepetan ya? sengaja. udah buntu hehe, sayang kalau di simpen lama-lama. jadilah ending yang super duper absurd -.-

Keempat, numpang promosi dikit xD siapa tau ada yang mau baca notes kecil ini kan ya lumayan~ jika diantara kalian-kalian ada yang suka baca fanfic straight, monggo kunjungi akun wattpad al xD ID: perfline / atau bisa klik link di profile :) , berhubung juga al ada sedikit banyak project bareng temen al. jangan sungkan-sungkan buat mampir ya! ^-^

Kelima, Request alur/plot cerita juga boleh yuk~

Yosh,

Mind to Review?


	3. Grey Necklace-MinYoon

.

Grey Necklace

.

Aerolee

.

 _ **Warning!**_

 _(Typo everywhere, EYD Failed)_

 _._

 _BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Romance, Angst | PG-15_

 _._

Min Yoongi | Park Jimin

 _._

 _ **Don't Like?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Plagiarize**_

 _ **.**_

 _Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua masing-masing, dan juga milik Tuhan._

 _Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Nb: setiap chapter akan berbeda judul dan alur._**

 ** _Italic = Flashback_**

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mengapa kau tak mengetahui diriku yang menantimu?

Setiap musim apapun itu, aku menunggumu

.

.

.

.

Malam itu jika saja ia tak melangkahkan kakinya, mungkin ia akan tetap di sini. Menunggu pemuda bersurai pirang itu kembali, dan mencium aroma peach pemuda itu yang khas dengan indra penciumannya.

Park Ji-Min, pria perkulit putih dan bersurai platina itu tidak akan repot-repot untuk menanyakan kabar sang kekasih. Ia cukup menemuinya, berjalan beberapa langkah dari rumahnya. Mengetuk pintu berlapis kayu eboni dengan ukiran rumit yang tertera, dan melihat sang kekasih membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

Melakukan hal-hal yang menurut mereka menyenangkan. Seperti memasak bersama, menonton televisi bersama, hingga berkebun bersama. Semua itu sudah mereka jalani selama 3 tahun ini, waktu yang terbilang cukup untuk saling mengenal di antara mereka.

Yah, jika saja ia masih melakukan hal itu. Ia masih berharap.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau pulang cukup larut, apa tugas kuliahmu bertambah?"_

 _Park Ji-Min meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga lily yang sengaja ia petik dari kebun itu kedalam vas bunga, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kecil yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia menghampiri Min Yoon-Gi— kekasihnya yang kebetulan sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa berludru, merangkul pundak pemuda itu lalu mengusap poni berwarna pirang kesukaannya._

 _Pemuda itu terlihat letih, namun ia masih menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya ke arah Ji-Min. "Sedikit, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Wajar kan? sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu menyandang status sarjana. Kau juga baru pulang dari kantor, bukan? Akan aku buatkan makan malam, tunggu sebentar."_

 _Ji-Min mengangguk, menatap Yoon-Gi yang langsung berlalu ke arah dapur dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari wajah tampannya._

.

.

Benar, saat itu. Jika ia menyadarinya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah merasa sakit. Sejak saat itu, semua yang dianggapnya indah perlahan menjadi hal yang ia benci.

"Apa semua itu palsu? Apa semua kepalsuan bisa dianggap begitu murni?"

"Sial."

.

.

 _"Sepertinya kau tidak pelu repot-repot menjemputku mulai besok, kau tahu kan Kim Nam Joon dan lainnya masih sibuk mengurus acara kelulusan. Aku merasa tidak enak jika seringkali pulang lebih dahulu, tidak masalah kan?"_

 _Ji-Min tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan."_

 _"Tentu saja."_

.

.

 _Ji-Min mencengkram kemudinya hingga kubu-kubu jarinya memutih, apa yang baru saja ia lihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya benar-benar hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Jadi, itu yang dinamakan membantu seorang teman? dengan cara seperti itu? Shit._

 _Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ji-Min langsung menghampiri dua orang yang sangat ia kenal dengan perasaan yang entah bagaimana ia mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang. Marah, hancur, sakit, perih? Mungkin semuanya._

 _"Apa yang kau maksud dengan membantu adalah seperti ini?" Ji-Min menatap tajam Yoon-Gi, ia masih mengontrol emosinya dan berbicara dengan tenang._

 _Tampak pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Ji-Min, mata sipitnya membulat sempurna. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini? I-ini- bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, sungguh."_

 _"Benarkah? tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan? Kau benar, berciuman dan bergandengan tangan dengannya bukanlah hal yang pernah aku pikirkan sebelumnya." Ji-Min beralih menatap Nam Joon yang sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran Ji-Min— atau lebih tepatnya tertangkap basah olehnya. Ia tersenyum miring sebelum bersuara, "Kupikir kau bisa menjaga kepercayaanku Nam Joon-ah, benar-benar." Desisnya._

 _"Park Ji-Min, aku bisa jelaskan—"_

 _Park Ji-Min mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta lelaki yang masih menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu untuk diam. "Tidak perlu, aku tidak akan pernah memintamu untuk menjelaskan hal yang menurutku sudah jelas."_

 _"Setidaknya kau bisa mendengarkan penjelasannya, Ji-Min." Kali ini Nam Joon mengangkat suaranya, Ji-Min tampak mengerutkan alisnya. "Hey, Shut up, you bastard!"_

 _"Kupikir tidak ada yang harus dilanjutkan, kita akhiri sampai di sini, Min Yoon-Gi."_

.

.

.

Bahkan air mata bercucuran

Tak ada hari dimana kesedihan di kedua mataku berakhir

Mengapa perpisahanku menyakitkan hati?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Demi apa sebenarnya gak ada niat buat update di sini, juga gak ada niat buat bikin plot angst seperti ini... tapi semua berubah ketika ada sesuatu hal yang mendukung buat plot angst(?) dan jadilah seperti ini xD**_

 _ **Balada pelajar tingkat akhir ya gini nih, kebanyakan tugas ngeluh, giliran gak ada tugas gabut -_-**_

 _ **Dan yang bikin galau itu sampai sekarang belum ada bayangan buat nerusin study ke mana ;;-;; ini alasan dibalik al nulis angst ;;**_

 _ **Jadi...**_

 _ **Selamat ber-baper-ria ;D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yosh!**_

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


End file.
